Russian Empire
okie The Empire of Russia'' '''(Императорский царизма в России), or the Diarchic' 'Sovereignty of the Holy Russian Empire ' (Олигархические суверенитете Святой Русской империи) is a country in northern Eurasia. With the largest empire in the world, Russia is a respected world power with a unique culture and society. Currently, the Tsardom of Russia's leadership is a diarchical oligarchy. Emperor Ivan Vladimirovich Romanov VIII has full authority over all of Russia. The Tsarevich is yet to be decided. The Prime Minister of Russia, which has limited power beneath the Tsars, is Gabriel Vagin. In 1721, Tsar Peter I of the Tsardom of Russia officially converted the tsardom to the Empire of Russia following the Treaty of Nystad. Although, officially, all monarchs of Russia are to hold the title "Emperor of Russia", the ceremonial and traditional title of "tsar" is still commonly, yet incorrectly, used. The Empire of Russia Political Status *Official Name: The Imperial Diarchic Empire of Muscovy and All the Russias *Abbreviated Name: The Empire of Russia *System of Government: Tsarist Autocracy / Absolute Diarchy '' *Head of State(s): ''Ivan VIII, Venyamin II *Head of the Legislature: *Commander-in-Chief: *Imperial Capitol: Sankt-Peterburg *Executive Branch: Autocratic reign by the Tsars *Legislative Branch: Unicameral Parliamentarian Legislature (the Boyar Duma); Influence from the Tsars' elected cabinet of advisers, the Royal Imperial Court; ran by elected prime minister Economic Status *Networth Income: R5,200,000,000 (£192,000,000) *Currency: Russian Ruble ® *System of Economy: Free Market / Autarkic Agricultural (Serfdom) *System of Trade: Mercantilistic *Major Exports (Agricultural): Wheat, timber, rye, muslin, precious metals (esp. zinc, copper, iron, diamond,) *Major Expots (Industrial): Textiles, limestone, fishing, weaponry / armour, alcoholic beverages Social Status *Population: 45,850,000 (estimated 1745 census) *Primary Nationalities: Russian (60%), Ukrainian (15%), Polish (8%), Lithuanian (7%), Scandanavian / Nordic (5%), Roumanian (4%), Mongolian / Chinese (1%) *Primary Ethnicities: Russian (Slavik / Baltic) (47%), Cossak / Crimean / Moldavian (20%), Tatar (12%), Caucasian (Armenian / Georgian / Azerbaijani) (9%), Turkic (Kazakh / Turkmen / Kyrgyz / Tajik / Uzbek) (7%), Mongol / Manchurian (2%) *Primary Languages: Russian (official), French (widely spoken by nobility), Ukrainian, Polish, Finnish, Estonian, Turkish, various other indigenous tongues *Primary Religions: Russian Orthodox (official), Roman Catholicism, Armenian Catholicism, Garlandist, Judaism, Lutheran, Zoroastrianism, Islam, Karaites, various other indigenous pagan faiths Military Status *Total Military Personnel (active): 1,375,000 (estimated 1745 census) *Total Military Personnel (reserve): 890,000 (estimated 1745 census) *The Grand Army of the Tsar total: 950,000 (660,000 infantry, 210,000 cavalry, 80,000 artillery) *The Grand Navy of the Tsar total: 425,000 (364,000 marines, 61,000 seamen) *The Grand Navy of the Tsar strength: 585 (253 frigates / destroyers, 189 sloops / gun-brigs, 72 post-ships, 71 ship-of-the-lines) *Current Conflicts / Foreign Interventions: Isolation of Spain; minor military outposts in Romania, Poland-Lithuania, Prussia, Sweden, and Malta Diplomatic Status *The Kingdom of Sweden (Elizabeth I): Allied, very friendly *The Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania (Charles VII): Allied, very friendly *The Kingdom of Hungary (Jeremiah V): Allied, friendly *The Kingdom of the Netherlands (Jarod I): Allied, friendly *The Swiss Cantons of the Helvetic Republic (Martine I): Allied, friendly *The Republic of Genoa (Doge Ermanno): Allied, friendly *The Holy Kingdom State of Malta (Matthew IV): Allied, friendly *The Feudalistic Kingdom of Japan (Buru I): Allied, indifferent *The Italian and Papal States (Kortez I): Allied, indifferent *The Kingdom of Belgium and Northern France (James I): Allied, indifferent *The Kingdom of Spain (Philip V): Enemies *The Kingdom of Roumania (Albert I): Neutral *The Kingdom of Portugal (Grace I): Neutral *The Kingdom of France (Louis XIV): Neutral *The Kingdom of Austria (Hannah I): Neutral *The Imperial Kingdom of Qing (Sheng I): Neutral *The Kingdom of Prussia (Frederick II): Neutral *The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (George II): Netura, Indifferent *The Turkish Caliphate of the Ottoman Empire (Ahmed IV): Enemies *The Persian Caliphate of the Safavid Empire (Abbas III): Enemies The Russian Empire Map of the Russian Empire Russian Empire.png|The Russian Empire (c. 1745). Dark green: conquered land. Light green: Invaded but under dispute Major Russian Protectorates Europe *Belorussia *Poland *Königsburg *Courland *Pomerania *Montenegro *Holstein-Gottorp *Schleswig *Moldavia *Cyprus *Serbia *Kosovo Asia / Middle East *Palestine *Kyrgyz *Tajiki *Uzbek *Turkmen *Mongolia *Sakhalin *Heilongjiang *Siam Americas *Alaska *Yukon *Nunavit Territorial History The following acquisitions all occurred under Emperor Vladimir I *April 22, 1745: Russia invades and briefly occupies Prussia, before granting independence *June 3, 1745: Russia invades and annexes Mongolia *June 20, 1745: Russia purchases and annexes Siam *June 30, 1745: Russia trades Armenian and Circassian land to Ottoman Empire for Cyprus *July 27, 1745: Russia purchases and annexes the free Balkan state of Montenegro *September 20 - October 10, 1745: A series of expeditions and Russian claims in the Siberian islands *October 21, 1745: Tatar states of Kyrgyz and Tajik conquered and annexed *November 15, 1745: Russia purchases and annexes the state of Serbia from the Ottoman Empire *November 16, 1745: A deal among Russia, Ottoman Empire, and Poland-Lithuania in which the latter is granted independence, and Russia gains Palestine from the Ottoman Empire The following acquisitions all occurred under Emperor Ivan VIII *Februrary 2., 1746: Great Britain declares war on Russia *Februrary 3, 1746: Great Britain invades Russia; later pulls out troops and returns independence to Russia *February 15, 1746: Negotiations are held with leader of Spain, Pearson Wright; no progress made *February 15, 1746: Spain invades Russia; Russia declares complete isolation from Spain, exiling leader Pearson Wright into Serbia Governmental and Royalty Officials Russian Royal Family *''His Imperial Majesty The Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias Ivan Vladimirovich Romanov VIII -- Tsar of Russia; Imperator of the Russian Empire; Grand Duke of Kyiv; King of Armenia *''His Imperial Majesty The Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias Mikhail Aleksandrovich Volkov II -- ''Tsar of Russia; Imperator of the Russian Empire; Grand Duke of Moscovy; Count of Arkhangelsk *''Her Imperial Majesty The Crowned Princess of all the Russians Samanta Yuryevna Volkova I -- ''Princess (Tsaressa) of Russia; Archduchess of Circassia; Countess of Novgorod Russian Imperial Court *Head of the Imperial Court (Prime Minister) --'' Gabriel Vagin *Speaker of the Court (Lord Chancellor) -- *Minister of War -- *Minister of the Interior -- Venyamin Makmorgn *Minister of Religion -- *Minister of Finance -- *Minister of Navy -- *Minister of Defense -- Russian Orthodox Church *Patriarch of the Orthodoxy -- Ivan Vladimirovich Ramonov VIII *Bishop of the Orthodoxy -- *Patriarch of the Adobe of Garlandism -- Ivan Vladimirovich VIII Foreign Ministers *Ambassador of England and Ireland -- Andrew Norrington Mallace *Ambassador of Prussia -- Matthew Antonius I *Ambassador of Romania -- Reyes de Luz Grand-Dukes *Grand-Duke of Courland -- Marc Cannonshot History Previous Tsars *Ivan IV (1547 - 1584); House of Rurik *Fyodor I (1584 - 1598); House of Rurik *Boris I (1598 - 1605); House of Godunov *Fyodor II (1605); House of Godunov *Dmitri II (1605 - 1606); House of Godunov *Vasili IV (1606 - 1610); House of Rurik *Mikhail I (1613 - 1645); House of Romanov *Alexei I (1645 - 1676); House of Romanov *Fyodor III (1676 - 1682); House of Romanov *Ivan V (1682 - 1696); House of Romanov *Peter I (1692 - 1725); House of Romanov *Venyamin I (1725 - 1735); House of Romanov *Andrei I (1735 - 1744); House of Volkov-Malakov *Vladimir I (1744 - 1746 ); House of Romanov *Mikhail II (1744 - 1745 ); House of Volkov *Ivan VIII (1746 - ); House of Romanov *Venyamin II (1746 - ); House of Romanov Russian History Early Slavic Inhabitant and the Kievan Rus Russia's history dates back to the 9th century A.D., when Slavic traders from north-eastern Europe known as Varangians gained access to the Russian mainland via the Baltic Sea. Upon further exploration into the land, the Slavs established trading cities throughout, most notably Novgorod. Upon venturing further south into the Black Sea and Caspian Sea regions, the Varangians established more cities, including Kiev. Eventually, these cities prospered over time, and adapted their own governments. These governments acted as independent states, called a "Rus". In 882, the Kievan Rus was founded, and the first line of grand dukes entered the Kievan Golden Age. Within the next centuries, more city-states would emerge, including the Grand Duchy of the Moscovy Rus, the Kazan Rus, and the Novgorod Rus. Mongol Conquest In the late 12th century, land in the east, mostly inhabitated by the Islamic Tatar tribes, fell under command of the Golden Horde, the portion of the Mongol Empire led by Temujin "Genghis" Khan. As the Mongol Empire expanded, the Golden Horde's influence, under different leaders, eventually crossed the Ural Mountains (acting as a boundary between Europe and Asia) and gained a hold on the governing city-states in the west. By the 1300s, nearly all of Russia had fallen into Mongolian-Tatar control. Rise of the Tsar During the 15th century, the Russian city-states lay in harsh turmoil. In 1547, however, Tsar Ivan IV (the "Terrible") led a revolt on the oppresive Mongols, and eventually freed western Russia from their rule. The same year, Ivan IV united all the freed Russian city-states, and declared himself first Tsar (Caesar) of "all the Russias". During his long reign (1547-1584) Ivan IV nearly doubled the already expanding Russian Tsardom, established a strong central government (including the a parliamentarian figure, the Russian Imperial Court), and established the Russian capital in the Moscovy Rus, now called Moscow. The Romanov Dynasty However, Russia's progress soon declinded due to a line of weak rulers, and continuing wars with Poland-Lithuania, Sweden, the Crimean Khanate (a final incarnation of the Golden Horde), the Byzantine Empire, Persia, and the Ottoman Empire respectively. However, by the mid 1600s, Tsar Mikhail I came to power in Russia, and began a lasting dynasty known as the Romanov rule. Under the Romanov leaders, Russia conquered foes such as the Ottoman Empire and Persia, increased its size further, and improved the military with the addition of the Cossacks, noble yet zealous warriors hailing from the Ukrainian steppes. During this time, Russia also gained control of most of Ukraine (in addition to Kiev), after the Russo-Polish War. Peter the Great By the close of the 17th century, Russia had emerged as a world power, yet seemed isolated from the rest of the western world. In 1682, Tsar Peter I "the Great" came to power in the Tsardom of Russia. Under his rule, Russia would not only accomplish significant victories against Sweden and Poland-Lithuania in the Great Northern War, but would also be launched into a "cultural revolution". Under Peter the Great, art, literature, architecture, science, and music fluorished in Russia, awarding them membership into the western world. Perhaps Peter I's greatest achievement, though, was the construction of St. Petersburg on the Baltic Sea in 1723. The city, the site of a captured Swedish fort, not only became the new Russian capital, but also a world mecca of culture, earning it the nickname the "Venice of the East". In 1745, after the resignation of Tsar Andrei I, Tsar Mikhail II, the true heir to the throne, took over. Only days after his rule, though, he handed power over to a close friend and native Briton Vladimir I. However, after a breakdown by Tsar Vladimir I due to high pressure by numerous nations, he handed the throne down to his son, Tsar Ivan VIII. Later Tsar VIII invited former Tsar Venyamin I to hold the throne with him. Russia is now a diarchy. Largest Cities Below are the thirty largest cities (by population) within the Russian Empire. Poland, Belorus, and Lithuania are included, while Prussia and protectorates in Finland and Portugal are excluded. All populations obtained from 1745 census. Government Like nations such as Great Britain, France, and Spain, Russia is a combined-government type of a kingdom (monarchy) and an empire. In 1721, Peter the Great had converted the Tsardom of Russia into the Empire of Russia. However, rather than take on the title of "Emperor", all Russian rulers since have kept the title of "Tsar". Russia's kingdomship is officially an enlightened diarchy, in which almost all power is limited to the two tsars. However, a portion of the power belongs to the Russian Imperial Court, a parliamentarian group of politicians who are responsible for setting laws, proposing new ideas (to be approved by the tsars), and handling foreign relations. In addition, each member of the Imperial Court specializes in a certain field (e.g., the Minister of Finance, the Minister of Religion) and act as advisers to the tsars. The Imperial Court The Russian Empire is divided into twelve oblasts, or regions. Each oblast is governed by an imperial governor, who is hand-selected by the tsars. For a complete list of the Russian oblasts, see below. Economy The Russian economy is a free-market one, like all other European competitors. However, due to recent philosophies and ideologies, Russia has begun experimenting with a socialist-based economy. Russian trade is mercantile-based. The primary trade company (owned by the Tsars and the Imperial Court) is the Russian Trade Federation, operating out of the imperial capital St. Petersburg. Other notable Russian trade cities include Arkhangelsk on the White Sea, Odessa on the Black Sea, Baku on the Caspian Sea, Magadan in the Sea of Okhotsk, and Vladivostok on the Pacific Ocean. Though the Russian economy is ran by either of the Russian Tsars (in this case, Vladimir I), both the Minister of Finance and the Minister of Trade and Commerce, both members of the Russian Imperial Court, have a strong influence in the economy. All new taxes are to be proposed by the Russian Imperial Court, and submitted for approval to the Tsars. The Imperial Court is headed by the prime minister, who is the head of the legislative body and is immediately given all autocratic authority should both tsars be absent, ill, or killed. The succesor of the prime minister is the Speaker of the Court, who also acts as the voice of the Imperial Court. The current Russian currency is the Ruble (also spelled Rouble). The current Russian average network income and growth revenue (as of 1745) is estimated at 5.2 billion Rubles (112 million British Schillings), making Russia the second richest nation in the world, only behind Great Britain. Gallery 426px-Antronov_Petr_3.jpg|Tsar Ivan VIII Tsarn.jpg|Tsar Vladimir I Tsar.jpg|Tsar Mikhail II Images4.jpg|Tsar Vladimir I Kor.jpg|Tsar Mikhail II Grace.jpg|Tsaressa Agrafena I Category:Fan Creations Category:Savvy Designs Category:Governments